What did I say?
by Chipmunk fan 1234456
Summary: What happens when Alvin rejects Brittany? How will he help her? Alvittany. Rated T for chapter 3.
1. Chapter 1

Alvin thought to himself as he walked down the side walk _'She doesn't love me any more.' _The reason he was so upset is because recently, a girl named Charlet broke up with him two weeks ago and still couldn't over it.

_'Why would she break up with the most popular guy in school?'_ he said in his head while he walked in the house.

"Hey Alvin, are you hungry?" Dave asked as Alvin walked in and hung up his coat.

"Thanks but no thanks." Alvin mumbled as he walked upstairs.

"Okay Alvin." Dave said and walked into the kitchen.

As soon as Alvin got to his room he laid face down on his bed and started crying silently so his brothers couldn't hear him. Interrupting his crying he heard a rock hit his window. When he looked out his window he saw Brittany sitting in the tree beside it.

"Hi Alvin." she said in a worried tone.

"Hi." he said wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Sure."

When she came in through the window she wiped the tears from his eyes;

"Have you been crying?" she asked him and he nodded his head; "Alvin, you need to get over her, she didn't deserve you." she said lifting up his chin so his eyes were looking into her's. 'Wow, her eyes are so beautiful.' he thought to himself.

"Really?" he said still looking into her eyes.

"Yes. Please Alvin," she started saying while putting both of her arms around his neck still looking into his eyes; "you can trust me."

"Okay." he answered. They sat on his bed together talking for the last hour until Alvin started to cry again.

"I won't ever love again." he said with his eyes filling up with tears.

"Don't say that, you'll find love some day." she said trying to make him feel better.

"But with who will be the one?" he asked her.

"You have to figure that out yourself." she said hugging him.

"Thank you." he whispered. She hugged him tighter and said; "I always will be there for you." she said laid her head on his shoulder. At that moment, his stomach started to rumble.

"I'm kinda hungry." he said to Brittany.

"Don't worry, i'll get you some food." she said and walked out the door.

"Thank you." he said and smiled as his composite left the room. _'She is so beautiful.' _he thought to himself. These thoughts weren't new. Ever since he laid his eyes on her he thought she was the most beautiful Chipmunk he had ever seen. Interrupting his thoughts Brittany walked in with a plate of hot food. she smiled at him and said;

"Here's your food, Alvin."

"Thank you Brittany." he said and started eating the food.

"Alvin?"

"What?"

"What if we dated?" she asked him curiously.

"I don't think of you in _that_ way." he said not noticing what he did.

"Oh." she said sadly; "Why not?"

"Brittany, we fight almost every time we see each other, imagine what would happen if we dated."

"We could be happy." she said with tears in her eyes; "Never mind." She said, got up and walked out the door.

"What have I done?" he asked himself.

**So? Did you like it? R&R! Be honest but nice!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Why did I do that to Brittany?" The red clad chipmunk said out loud. "What _did _you do to Brittany?" Theodore asked him standing in the door way with Simon.

"I hurt her." Alvin told them.

Simon gave him a confused look; "How did you hurt her?" He asked. Alvin looked at him deeply "I rejected her."

Simon and Theodore stood there, shocked by what they just heard.

"You have been in love with her since you laid eyes on her and you rejected her? Seems kind of confusing." Theodore told him.

"I know, I know. Im just as confused as you." He groaned.

"Well, why don't you call her and make up?" Simon suggested.

"I guess so." He replied.

"We're going to leave you alone now." Simon told him.

"We are?" Theodore asked.

"Yes we are now come on." He demanded as he dragged Theodore by his hood. He struggled to get out of his grip; "But I wanna be with Alvin!" Theodore whined.

Alvin picked up his phone and dialed Jeanette's phone number. 'Jeanette will know what to do."

At the Chipettes house

"Why are you crying?" Jeanette asked Brittany.

"Alvin rejected me." She sobbed.

Jeanette looked confused. "Really?"

"Yeah." She replied as she remembered the painful memory.

Jeanette didn't know what to say. They sat in silence until she noticed that she was holding a heart shaped frame. "What is that in your hands?"

She handed the photo to her. It was a picture of Alvin and her kissing.

"When was this?" Jeanette asked.

"Last summer at the carnival." Brittany replied calming down; "He took me there to cheer me up." She took the photo and smiled weakly at it. A few of her tears dropped on to the photo.

"Brittany?"

"What?"

"I think Alvin loves you too." She assumed

"If he loves me then why'd he reject me?" Argued Brittany.

"What if he's afraid?" Jeanette asked.

"Why?" She questioned.

Jeanette thought for a second; "Maybe because that girl broke up with him." She assumed.

"Maybe."

"I'll leave you alone now. Try to sleep, okay?"

"K." Brittany whispered. Jeanette walked downstairs and plopped on the couch. She soon felt her phone vibrating in her pocket and pulled it out; "Hey Al what's up?" She asked.

"I need to talk to Brittany." He told her.

"She's asleep. Call back later, okay?"

"Okay Jennie. Were still hanging out on Friday right?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm not busy."

"K bye Jean." He said.

"Bye." I said and hung up the phone. I walked upstairs, went in my room, and lied on my bed.

**Hey guys! I've decided to redo chapter 2 & 3 and I'm gonna add one. Chapter 3 comes tomorrow. Goodnight. **


End file.
